


You Can Run But You Can't Hide

by JinxyTwinxyDoo



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: "Stop Please", Carrying, Character Death, Failed escape, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Other, Violence, no.5, no.6, no.7, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxyTwinxyDoo/pseuds/JinxyTwinxyDoo
Summary: Peter only had one objective in mind: get out and get Tony out. One simple thing that went great for a moment. He'd only been shot once and they were almost home free when the next bang went out. And down the stairs when Peter Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Tony Stark, Tony Stark and Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You Can Run But You Can't Hide

“Stop! Please!”

When Peter fell asleep Sunday night, he did not expect to wake up and find himself being held captive with Tony Stark. He did not expect to wake up pumped full of drugs and barely coherent enough to move properly. He didn’t expect to find that some guy had wanted money to know who Spider-Man was when he himself was already present. He didn’t expect to find himself sitting, wide-eyed, whenever Tony Stark refused and earned a punch or kick. He didn’t expect to find himself mostly saved from any harm.

Physical harm, that was.

It was traumatizing enough to watch your mentor get beaten to a pulp almost everyday and receive little to no medical attention. It was hard enough to function on the food they gave both of them when it wasn't enough for Peter’s metabolism. It was hard to do anything when he found himself unable to out himself to save Tony. Because every time he brought up that idea, Tony gave him a hard stare filled with venom. He’d hiss the exact same phrase every time: “If you out yourself to them, you are dead to me kid.”

And it was enough to shut him up… until it wasn’t. He’d woken up today to an indescribable sight and torrent of emotions. Seeing Tony laying there motionless while a man with a rifle towered over him, the butt of the gun lowered towards Tony’s face. It’d been enough to shock Peter into action the moment the man reeled the gun back, preparing to bring it down onto Tony’s face. And when he cried those two words, the room froze. The man slowly turned around, raising an eyebrow as metallic blue eyes stared icily at him. 

“Stop… please I’ll… I’ll tell you who he is.” He whispered, slouching as he bowed his head. He could feel Tony’s horrified gaze digging into him. He blinked a few times, exhaling heavily as he pushed himself to his feet. Slowly, he raised his head and extended his arms as if asking for a hug. “I’m Spider-Man.”

“...you’re fuckin’ with me, aren’t cha?”

Peter froze, eyes widening as the man heaved a snort and laughed. “You think you can trick me? A puny lil twig like you? Spider-Man? Now that’s funny!” He sneered, twirling the rifle around in his hands. Peter’s let his arms fall to his sides, looking around for something to use to prove it. After a moment, he looked back at the guy and narrowed his eyes. “Throw me at the ceiling then.” He muttered.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I’ll stick to it. And it’s a far enough fall that if I don’t, I’ll be paying with a broken bone or two.” Peter explained, challenging the man’s gaze. He saw Tony shaking his head on the floor, mouthing the word’s ‘no’ and ‘Peter’ desperately. He quickly averted his gaze back to their captor, lips curling. “Well? You want proof? I can give you it.” He proceeded to challenge, stepping forward. His demeanor faltered as the man raised his gun towards Peter, his eyes half-lidded. “Why not just climb up the wall behind you?”

“I could boost myself off of it and hit you.” Peter tried.

“Don’t give me that shit… I may not be Einstein, but I ain’t fuckin’ stupid.” The man snarled, jabbing his nose into the air to motion towards the wall. “Now climb up the wall and maybe I won’t shoot you in the back for wastin’ my time.” A series of laughs rose in his chest as Peter slowly turned towards the wall. He inhaled and exhaled, slowly moving his hand to press against the cement that encased them. He hadn’t really thought out a plan, so he had to come up with one quick.

He slowly slid his other hand up to the wall, clenching his jaw. He could just push himself away into the guy and knock him over? No. He had a gun… he could shoot him if he came head on at him. But with how enclosed the space was, would he risk shooting at an angle? If he shot upwards and hit the corner of the roof, there was a chance that the bullet would ricochet off. There was no way he’d risk that! 

“Hurry up web-”

He shot into action. Both of Peter’s legs slid effortlessly onto the wall. He took one step before bending his legs and jumping backwards. He arched his back, clenching his jaw and narrowing his eyes. He felt as if he had caught the man off guard… but that was clearly not the case. Because suddenly, two ear-splitting bangs erupted. His ears began to ring sharply and suddenly, he was falling in a twisting heap. He hit the ground in a daze, blinking blearily as he slowly pushed himself upright. He almost expected to be met with a gun pointed at his head… but instead, there the man with a rifle was.

Dead on the ground.

“..holy shit kid… he shot you!” 

What?

Peter blinked a few times, looked down at himself. It took a few moments to register the splotch of blood on his thigh that was slowing growing bigger and soaking his pants. It was quickly covered up by Tony’s hands, as the other had made quick work to scramble over and apply pressure. Perhaps it was shock or maybe he was sick, but there was almost no pain. He waved his hands frantically, pushing Tony away gently. “Mister Stark! I’m fine! I heal fast!” He sputtered. “We can worry later about this! We need to get out of here while we can!”

Leave. They had to leave.

“I’ll check this guy for any radios. You get the door.” Tony instructed, crawling on his knees over to the motionless body in the middle of the room. Peter nodded, hastily clambering to his feet unsteadily and half-limping, half-jogging over to the door. He grabbed the handle, his grip so tight that his knuckles turned white, before he heaved the handle downward. There was a terrible creaking sound before the handle bent inwards. The door groaned and slowly twisted inward towards the handle, tearing itself off the hinges a moment later.

“I got the door, mister Stark!”

“Good, good… uh, get over here and help me up.” Peter frowned, turning around to look at Tony. He was still sitting on the ground, an uneasy look gleaming in his eyes. His legs were sprawled out behind him, parts of his once clean and tidy jeans ripped and soaked to nearly a black color. There was no need to point out the obvious; Tony needed help to walk. And help is what Peter would provide. 

Grunting, Peter slid to his knees over besides Tony and let the other sling an arm around his neck. He clenched his jaw, legs wobbling as he pushed himself back up to his feet. Besides him, Tony hissed in pain and balled his hands into fists. For a moment, Peter froze his movement before Tony urged him on with a little huff and nod. With Tony’s arm slung over the back of his neck, Peter made quick work of leading Tony out whilst also somewhat dragging him. If they wanted to escape, they had to make it quick. There was no telling how long it’d be until someone came to investigate. 

Inhaling and exhaling shakily, Peter turned left down the hall outside whatever room they were in. He was mostly leaning in the opposite direction of Tony so that he was almost practically carrying him whilst also letting the other remain upright and somewhat independent. Even if Tony had an excuse to need help, he knew that the other wouldn’t enjoy having to be carried like a child. Even if it’s something Peter would do and not tease him about.

“Up ahead. There’s a door with a stairwell that leads to my suit.”

“How do you know?”

“Tony Stark knows everything, kiddy.”

Rolling his eyes half-heartedly, Peter came to a stop outside a metal door. He pursed his lips before he grabbed the handle, twisting it slowly. He froze for a moment as it clicked open. It wasn’t locked? Exchanging a quick glance with Tony, he proceeded to nudge the door open slowly… only to be met with a stairwell. Quietly, he slid inside and watched Tony tug the door behind them shut gently.

“...okay. I think we’re-”

Horrible pain cut Peter off as well as a bang far louder than the ones that came from the rifle. He choked and sputtered, his legs going slack as he teetered towards the ground. He heard a panicked cry come from Tony before he slumped forward, his legs buckling beneath him. And suddenly, the world was a blur of motion and pain. Hard, sharp edges stabbed into his body. His vision flashed white with every edge he made contact with, a guttural cry rising in his throat to only be cut off by a gurgle.

Then, it all stopped for a moment and he let himself sit there, sputtering and heaving. Something wet and bitter came rising up his throat and he began to claw at his neck, legs churning as he tried to scramble to his feet. He couldn’t breathe. His vision was going fuzzy with black dots dancing in his sight. He swung his head around blindly when another bang split the air. More pain erupted throughout his body, starting in his chest and spreading through his body.

His legs trembled for a moment as he staggered backwards, tilting to the right dangerously. He heard a sharp shriek split the air before everything blurred into motion again… although it stopped shortly after. He wheezed, chest rattling as his mouth hung open. He tried to suck in as much as possible, though the liquid in his throat was making it nearly impossible. He groaned, clawing one hand out pathetically and blindly at any sort of railing or wall. However, his fingers brushed against nothing and his arm fell down in front of his chest.

“Such a shame… I expected more from the spider-ling.”

His eye-lids fluttered, his breathing stuttering and stalling. His head spun as his head began to roll backwards, fingers twitching. An odd, tingling feeling spread throughout his chest as another shriek split the air. “It's really a shame that you failed to escape when you got so close! ...now I don’t have any use for Stark now that you’re gone.”

No… no Tony. Nonononono-

Everything went black.


End file.
